Everytime we touch
by GinevraMollyWeaslyPotter
Summary: Harry and Ginny's romance from her perspective. First songfic. NO FLAMES! Happy Valentines Day, single again for the third year in a row...


**First songfic, so no flames.**

**Song belongs to Cascada HP belongs to Jo. K. Rowling**

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me, I still feel your touch in my dreams..._

Harry Potter uncontiously snakes his arm around my waist, as we spoon. I cannot describe just how much I love him, but as I drift into sleep, still feeling his lips on mine from our snogging just a half an hour earlier.

_Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why. With out you it's hard to survive._

"I can't be involved with you anymore. We've got to stop seeing each other. We can't be together." My heart shatters but I do not cry. I wore a stupid twisted smile, knowing Harry..."It's for some stupid noble reason, isn't it?" I ask. "It's been like...like something out of someone else's life, these last few weeks," said Harry. "But I can't...we can't...I've got things to do alone now." Again, my heart shatters if possible into even more pieces, but I do not cry I simply look at him."I want a goodbye kiss." I state plainly. His mouth takes mine before I can realize what is going on. Our tongues battle in passion. For several minuets we stay like this. We brake apart long before I would have liked. "I promise, if I survive, I will be back for you. I love you." I smile sadly and say "I love you, too." We kiss one last time, and it is over.

_'Cuz every time we touch I get this feeling..._

We are wrapped in a passionate abyss, I feel that keen need for him in my core."Harry..." I moan out between his kisses. He fills me up and I scream in pain in pleasure, as my Hymen is broken, but he hits that _one_ spot that makes it feel better, that one spot that makes my arousal increase ten fold.

_And every time we kiss I reach for the sky, can't you feel my heart beat fast I want this to last, need you by my side.._.

I run up to him from the screaming crowd of people. That was one hell of a Quidditch game. We beat Slytherin 170-20. They did not stand a chance against us. He snakes his hands around my waist pulling me close, and kisses me. I had never been kissed like this before. This was strong, passionate, and loving. When I was twelve, I would never believe if somebody would have told me that I would be kissing the boy-who-lived. My heart rate speeds to maximum high. We brake apart, and I blush furiously, but smile all the same.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky. They wipe away tears when I cry..._

Fred is dead. My lovable, boisterous, brother with a heart for mischief is dead. George must be almost dead with grief, but the twins and I were pea in a pod. Now that will never be the same. A pair of strong arms envelope me in a hug. I turn around to face Harry. "I am so sorry Gin." He says. "It isn't your fault," I say."It is. If I hadn't let you all fight for me, this would not have happened." I shut him up by kissing him. He returns the kiss. All to soon, we brake apart. "I am still holding you to your promise." I say. "I love you, with Voldemort out of the way, we can finally be together." Him saying Voldemort brings me back to my thoughts about Fred. A traitorous tear rolled down my cheek, he kisses it away. "I love you." Is all I can say.

_Oh the Good and the Bad times we've been through them all. You make me rise when I fall..._

My heart sinks. "Neville, who is Hagrid carrying?" I ask "HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!" Voldemort shouts. "No. NOOOO!" I scream, my heart in shattered peices.

1 year later...

"I do." He says solemely. His lips met mine in a fiery kiss. We were the on;y two people in the world.

_'Cuz every time we touch I get this feeling. And and every time we kiss I reach for the sky, con't you feel my heart beat fast I want this to last need you by my side. And every time we touch I get this feeling and every time we kiss, I swear I could fly can't you feel my heart beat so, I can't let you go oh...need you in my life..._

My last thought came to be 'I love you Harry, I am coming.' As he had died the week before, at age one hundred seventy.


End file.
